The Unexpected Experience
by Starfire32
Summary: What started out as a simple trip hunting for a mysterious artifact, turned into something even Nagato couldn't predict.


**The Unexpected Experience…**

I do not own any of the characters or ideas expressed about The Melancholy Of Haruhi Suzumiya.

Summary: What started out as a simple trip hunting for a mysterious artifact, turned into something even Nagato couldn't predict. Warning: KyonxKoizumi

**CHAPTER 1**

This must be a dream… I must be dreaming. To be able to look for some make believe artifact with miss Asahina… Just perfect too perfect to be real…

That's what I thought while I walked through the sun drenched hallway with miss asahina.

"Umm Kyon…?"

"Uh.. Yes miss Asahina…?," I replied, being snapped back to reality by hearing the young maidens sweet voice.

"Umm… I was wondering.. Do you really think that it is okay that I'm looking for the artifact with you…? Ahh I mean I don't mind looking with you but wont suzumiya get a little ummm… Jealous…"

I glanced down at the flame haired time traveler next to me; her shimmering blue eyes shining brightly at me.

"No I don't think she will. Besides what does it matter?"

Taken aback, miss Asahina stopped and started at me. Gahh… she so cute…

"Kyon. Remember whatever miss suzumiya wants, she will get." She paused shortly to catch her breath and then continued, "I am starting to get a bad feeling about this."

Just as I am about to reassure miss asahina to not worry, I hear that distinctive high-pitched voice burst my eardrums.

"What do you two think you are doing just standing around like that? Don't you know that the artifact wont find itself ! I knew I should have paired you up with someone else Kyon."

I looked at the wide-eyed girl and said, "Well I thought that it would just be a breath of fresh air if I went adventuring with someone other than Koizumi or miss Nagato."

"What… you don't enjoy my company KYON?"

Speak of the devil. I swiftly turn around and exclaim, " No its not that, its just….", but before I can finish I realize that I am no more than a few centimeters from his face.

"Arghh, Why do you always do that Koizumi…!

"Do what Kyon?" Koizumiu says as he looks at me through unopening eyes, flashing his annoying smile like always.

"Ughhh, never mind. It's hopeless with you."

Why does he always do that? I mean who does he think he is invading someone's personal space. Of course though, I wouldn't mind if miss asahina did that for a change.

"Ahem!" I look to see Haruhi impatiently tapping her foot on the hallway floor, "If you two don't mind, I would like to get back to exploring while there is still daylight left."

She turns and begins to leave when she suddenly calls out with a devilish grin," Come Nagato and Mikuru, I saw this boy earlier who wouldn't let us through… He he but I'm sure you could do something about that mikuru.."

I begin to spout out protests at harhui but they fall on deaf ears. All I can do is just watch as mikuru is dragged off back towards the classroom. Maybe to try on another costume. Wow… would that be a sight for sore eyes.

"Well it looks like I will be exploring with you kyon, my partner in crime," kozumi expresses.

Awakened from my daydream I realize that koizumi is right. With miss nagato and Asahina with haruhui that just leaves Koizumi. I sigh and think to myself, ahh well it was fun while it lasted. I hear footsteps in the distance and turn to see Koizumi already at the end of the hall. He forms his mouth into his usual smile and says,

"Please do hurry Kyon. We don't want to anger miss Suzumiya."

"Yeah, yeah I know" I reply, "Lets get going."

Briskly I walk towards the young man smiling at the end of the hallway. It seems like I am stuck with this dude once again. Oh well, it could be worse. I could be stuck with Haruhi. Well as long as we don't uncover some cursed artificat or meet an alien that is. Haha, yeah as long as something out of the ordinary like that doesn't happen I should be fine…but boy was I wrong.

**CHAPTER 2**

"Hey koizumi. What is it that were actually looking for?

"Miss suzumiya said that there's an artifact hidden somewhere on the school grounds. Once we locate the artifact in question, we are to immediately let her know."

"Yeah but… what does the artifact look like. I mean, we can't just wander around the school aimlessly."

"Well that's the thing. Miss Suzumiya said that it didn't matter what it looked like. She said that we would 'just know' when we found it."

Ha…Typical Harhui. She rounds all of us up to look for an in the school but does not give us any information regarding what it looks like or where to begin looking for it. Sigh… Where are we anyways? I was so caught up in thinking about the horrible reality of having to spend time with koizumi that I didn't really pay attention to where we are. Looking around the hallway I immediately realize that we are nearing the schools cafeteria. I can even make out the sign above the tan double doors that points to where to get in line to pay. Caught up in thought, I don't realize that Koizumi has fallen behind to tie his shoe. I come to a halt and wait for the thin young man to catch up.

"Hurry up you slowpoke. You tie your shoe as if you are still learning how."

"Haha very fun Kyon," he mutters as he proceeds to stand up and approach me, "But I seem to remember a certain someone having trouble with… Whoa!"

Koizumi trips on his untied shoelace that he neglected to notice. It happened so fast that I don't really remember what happened. But when the dust settled, Koizumi was lying on top of me. To make it worse, our right hands were intertwined like that of a couple.

"Hey koizumi! What do you think your doing? You could really hurt yourself!"

Not that I care really… or do I. No, I would care if he got hurt but it would be his own fault. So why do I feel the need to ask if he's okay…

"Sorry about that Kyon. Thanks for catching me though. I guess that shows that you are a reliable person. That is a wonderful trait to have. I like people who are reliable."

Is it just me or did he just smile after that last comment… Nah… I'm probably just imagining things since I fell on the floor just a few seconds ago. I stand up and brush the dirt off of my black pants.

"Anyway, we should probably head to the school cafeteria for lunch. We wouldn't want to keep the others waiting would we?"

"No we wouldn't. Lets go. I'm starving after all of this sleuthing we've done."

As we enter the double doors of the cafeteria, I am once again overwhelmed with a certain high-pitched voice. Sigh… This is getting old…

"Where have you two been! We've been waiting for ages for you two. Don't you know that it's not nice to make three young ladies wait!"

Harhui is standing on top of a table with her hands place on her hips. She looks like a judge proclaiming sentence on two criminals. Miss asahina and nagato are quietly sitting on the chairs below her. Miss asahina is drinking a cup of green tea while nagato is nostalgically reading a book. Where did she get that from? She didn't come with a bag and I doubt her skirt has pockets…

Before I have a chance to speak up, I hear a familiar voice come from behind me.

"I am terribly sorry for making you three lovely ladies wait Miss suzumiya. My shoelaces were untied and I had to stop to tie them. That is why we are a tad late. But on another note, that stance seems to fit your personality quite well. Wouldn't you agree?

Harhui flushes bright red and begins," Haha right you are Koizumi. Kyon… You should take after this guy. He knows how to get what he wants. Anyway… now that you guys are here, we can finally have lunch."

Haruhui jumps off the table and runs in line yelling over your soilder, "Kyon you're paying for all of this right?"

Ugh… really how do I always get dragged into this.

"You know haruhui why don't you…" I began but was then interrupted by a soft, girlish voice.

"Umm… Kyon I was wondering I f you could pay for today's lunch because I seem to have left my purse in the classroom. So umm… if you could…"

And thanks to miss asahinas kind encouragement, I ended up buying the whole club lunch like usual… I mean, how could I say no to miss asahina when she asked me so nicely. Sigh… If only.

We were to large of a group to fit on one table so Nagato and I were forced to sit near the restroom while Haruhui, miss Asahina and Koizumi sat near the soda fountain. While we were eating I noticed koizumi shifting in his seat a lot. It was like he was trying to pear around Haruhui's head to get a better look at something. Ah well, it must just be my imagination. He's probably just looking to se when the restrooms clear so that he can use it. I turned back to the food in front of me, but continued to watch koizumi out of the corner of my eye. Suddenly I noticed that his gaze had stopped shifting and had landed on me. I quickly look up at him and see him blush and look down. Is it just me or was that a sort of stare you would give someone if you… umm… liked them… Haha what am I saying. Koizumi liking another guy… Haha impossible…

After lunch, we resume scouring the school for this mysterious artifact.

"Hey Kyon. How about we look in one of the classrooms for a change. You never know we might find something,"

I had to admit, koizumi had a great idea. I hadn't thought of that for some reason. Besides, it would give my aching feet a rest.

I smile back at him and say, "Sounds like a plan."

Koizumi opens his eyes in shock to my comment and blushes and hastily goes through the classroom door. Why did I say that to him… and why did I smile like that at him… Remember kyon, this is koizumi. The guy with the annoying smile and half-closed eyes.

We searched around the classroom for a while when koizumi suddenly spoke up.

"Hey kyon, do you think you could reach this for me?", koizumi said as he pointed to an item behind a heavy shelf.

"Sure, why not." I replied

I bent over to reach for mysterious item and noticed koizumi staring at my but. I've had enough of this. I muster up my courage and tell koizumi,

"Do you like what you see koizumi?"

Koizumi takes a step back and lowers his gaze. From underneath his walnut colored hair, I can see his cheeks begin to turn bright red. I approach him with an outstretched hand and say, " Hey I didn't mean it like that Koizumi…"

I continue to approach him, but he slaps my hand away as if it was a weapon coming at him. He then proceeds to run out of the classroom and down the hall. Sigh… what have I done now. I turn my attention back towards the door and see haruhui, nagato, and miss asahina coming through it.

"Kyon, what have you done now. We just saw koizumi running down the hall sniffling and stumbling like a newborn baby."

Shocked. Koizumi was crying. Uh-oh this was bad. But it was just a comment. What should I do?

"I don't know what happened. We were in here looking for the artifact and suddenly he just ran out."

I lied. I had to lie. I couldn't very well tell them the truth now could I.

"Oh well. Its fine I guess. Were done here anyway. You can go home now if you want."

With that, the three maidens turned and left, leaving me alone in the classroom. Sigh… well I better apologize to koizumi tomorrow when I see him. Maybe I'll get some answers out of him too.

With that last thought, I slowly walk out of the room and back home. The whole time I cant get koizumis sob-ridden face out of my head. Sigh… I was a real jerk just then…

**CHAPTER 3**

I haven't seen koizumi all day, but i'm pretty sure hell be in the clubroom. I knock on the door to make sure that miss asinine if=s being forced to change, and then I enter when I hear no reply. Sitting at the desk in the middle of the room is koizumi, reading a book. When he notices me, his eyes grow wide in disbelief and the back to normal. He closes his book and begins to put it away.

"Hey koizumi, about yesterday…"

"What about yester day Kyon?", koizumi says throuch his impenetrable smile.

"Well i'm sorry about the remark I made to you yesterday. It was uncalled for and childish. I'm sorry can you forgive me?"

Koizumi smile wavers for a few seconds before he mutters, "I could never be angry at you for long kyon."

Just as koizumi finishes his sentence, Haruhui bursts thriught the door with nagato following closely behind. Dies this girl have no manners!

"Okay SOS Brigade, today were going to an abandoned school to search for aliens. But remember, you have to be quiet because we are illegally trespassing and don't want to get caught."

I begin to offer resistance to the idea but harhui just looks at me and says, "Since we have no objections, lets hurry and begin."

With that comment, she turned and left…

There was no miss asahina today due to her already making plans, so i was once again stuck with koizumi. There wasn't too much ground to cover and we all finished within a matter of 3 hours. We met back up at the school entrance to listen to haruhui rant once again.

"Good work team. I'll see you all at the clubroom tomorrow because I have another field trip for us to go on."

Her and nagato leave at an alarming place, leaving me and koizumi behind in their dust.

"Well I'll be going then." I say as I walk towards the school exit.

"Hold up wait for me Kyon.", Koizumi mutters as I hear him chase after me.

I turn to say something to him, but am instead met by a pair of soft, moist lips. It takes me a few moments to realize that these are koizumis lips… And he's kissing me. I break off from him and stumble backwards. Kozimi is blushing while having a staring contest with the ground.

"K…Koizumi…" I begin but instead run off leaving him alone at the school entrance.

I can believe he kissed me. I mean koizumi of all people. Why would he do that? And what scares me more than the thought of our embrace is why I am I longing for more… Why... Koizumi doesn't know it yet, but tomorrow, hell be answering a few of my questions…

**Chapter 4**

"Is this seat taken?"

I look up to see koizumis smile beating down on me.

"No its not, you can sit there."

Koizumi proceeds to sit down and begins to eat. After a few minutes of idle conversation I ask the question that has been on my mind all night.

"Koizumi…"

"I already know what your going to say and I'll just say it first. I'm sorry for what I did yesterday. I should have given you a heads up. I am truly sorry."

Shocked I begin to ask him more about this delicate subject.

"Okay… but why did you do it?"

Koizumi looks up from his tray and grins," Do what kyon?"

Aggh not this again.

"You know what koizumi. You know…" I lower my voice, "You kissing me."

Koizumi shrugs off my asking and stands up and starts to walk away. I call out to him but to no avail. Agh this guy. I look down at my tray to see a piece of stationery that has 3 little ducks waddling across the border. I open up the note and read what is written inside.

'Kyon… Come to the club room after school if you want to know more…'

That all it says. Well it looks like Ill be late getting home again. Sigh…this time though, Koizumi will answer my questions for sure…

I enter the clubroom to find that it is only me and koizumi there. Perfect. I approach the table and stare down at Koizumi.

"Koizumi… I'm here. Now what do you want to talk about."

Koizumi looks at me with fear in his eyes. He must not have thought that i was going to come.

"Why did you kiss me yesterday?" I begin.

"…"

"Koizumi… answer me."

"…"

"Koizumi… are you… gay…?"

Koizumis eyes flash up at me, a mixture of shock and fear. He lowers his gaze and mutters softly, "Yeah… I guess I am."

Taken aback by how easily he answered the question, I restate my earlier claim.

"Then why did you kiss me?"

Koizumi looks up at me with at tear begging to form in the corner of his eye. I feel overwhelmed. Plus a new feeling… What is this…?

"I kissed you yesterday because…. The truth is... i'm madly in love with you Kyon."

I take a step back, but hold my ground wanting to know more. All the while something is growing and welling up inside me.

"Ever since I saw you, I have been in love with you. I know its childish but I believe its like they say, 'love at first sight.'"

I continue staring at the young man before me, speechless.

"I know it's fruitless being that you're not into guys, but I can't get you out of my head no matter what I do."

Koizumi begins to get up and slowly walk towards the door. Why do I feel like I need to do something... why do I feel like I should stop him… Aghhh I guess it s now or never. I can't believe I'm about to do this…

I grab koizumi by the arm and fling him around and lay my lips upon his. Koizumi's eyes flash open in disbelief but then lower in bliss. I feel his warm tears trickle down his cheek and land on mine. After a few seconds we separate but are still holding each other close. I mutter,

"I…I don't know why I did that, but I felt like I should have…," I begin, "Its just that I couldn't see you go like that. I mean something inside me has changed these past few days. At first I wasn't having fun, but then I began enjoying my time spent wandering around the school. A...And I think its because I was with you. Koizumi… I'm not in love with you, but I think I might be falling for you…"

Koizumi eyes widen and tears begin streaming down his face once again. I embrace him in a hug and hear him whisper into my ear,

"That's all i've ever wanted to hear you say…"

We part for a second and I kiss him on the forehead before I pick up my stuff and begin to leave. Koizumi shocked begins to mutter something but I cut him off as I place my hand on the cold, brass doorknob. I turn and look koizumi in the eye as my cheeks begin to stain red.

"Hey Koizumi… Umm I was wondering… Would you like…. Ummm i'm new to this stuff… Would you like to be my… Boyfriend…?

Koizumi rushes towards me and looks me square in the eye and exclaims, "I wouldn't want anything else." Koizumi reaches for my hand, and after a few seconds of uneasiness, I give in and the two of us walk off down the hallway hand in hand as a new couple.

**CHAPTER 5**

The next day…

Well it looks like i'm in the start of a new relationship. Although I wouldn't call this one normal seeing as it is between two guys. But you know what, ...I wouldn't have It any other way. Just as I round the corner, I hear a familiar voice call my name from behind me. I turn and see my *cough* boyfriend koizumi running down the hall to catch up to me. Hehe… I have to admit, he is pretty cute.

"Hey kyon. How are you today?" Koizumi exclaims as he runs up behind me and slaps my but.

Embarassed, I look around to see if anyone saw what Koizumi just did.

"Koizumi, I thought I told you to not do that in public!" I mutter at him with a slight tinge of color on my cheeks.

The handsome devil replies calmly, "Do what Kyon?"

I finally give in and say jokingly to him, "I'll show you what Koizumi!," as I begin to slap his but and I chase him down the hallway towards the clubroom.

As I tease koizumi I think to myself; Koizumi was right after all… I wouldn't want anything more than to be by his side.


End file.
